Bliss
by DuhHeller
Summary: Emilia is looking for her lost brother and finds love with Miss Aubrey while at it. EmiliaXMiss Aubrey Rated M for later chapters... R&R (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I leaned back on the hard cold brick wall of the club. I reached down into my very tight skinny jeans pocket for the small package of cigarettes and red lighter. Once I found both of them I eagerly put a cigarette in my mouth and held up the lighter to it.

I promised myself I would never do this again. But the position I was in right now, it was so tempting. I felt like I had to do it, besides work has been really stressing me out lately. This is the first time in awhile I have been to a club. But I wasn't here to party or dance, not to make friends, or start a relationship. No, nothing like that. I was looking for someone and I am positive I will find him here.

I lit the cigarette and took a long drag. I exhaled a big puff of smoke then I threw the cigarette into the rocky road and stomped on it with my black boots.

"No." I told myself and I headed into the club. I showed the guards my fake ID then proceeded into the dance club. The bright colorful neon club lights blinded me for a moment. Woman in short tight dresses danced carelessly, while the men fist pumped to the dub step music. The smell of alcoholic beverages filled the club, almost intoxicating me immediately. My eyes scanned the club.

"Where is he?" I whispered "Come on you... come out of your little hiding spot…"

I pushed and shoved through the crowd until I reached the bar, figuring I would find the mystery guy there. I looked down the rows of seats, no luck.

"Ugh…shit." I mumbled as I took a seat at the bar.

"You look kinda stressed. Wanna drink?" An African American woman with green eyes, obviously the bartender, came up and asked me.

I thought for a moment, and then nodded to her yes. One drink couldn't hurt right? Only one… I don't wanna kill too much brain cells. Within minutes the woman came back with a beer bottle for me. I thanked her and took a sip. I expected her to walk away and continue with business but all she did was stand there and look at me. The longer she stood there, the more annoyed I got.

"What?" I finally said to her.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" the woman smiled at me.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked her taking another sip of my beer.

"Pretty obvious, the way you are dressed, the way you replied to me when I was starin' at chu. I was testin' ya." She chuckled a bit.

"The way I dressed?" I whispered to myself looking down and my tight black tank top that exposed my belly button and my dark blue skinny jeans with my black boots. I ran my fingers through my curly brown hair that only went down a little past my shoulders. I also remembered that I was wearing black eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara. Along with lip gloss.

"So what about the way I dressed? And what do you mean you were testing me?" I said to her.

"Hon, you do know this is a _lesbian_ club right? The men only come here to see the woman make out and stuff, sickos." The lady said to me while checking out her nails.

This is a _lesbian_ club? I should have known… I looked back at the crowd noticing that a good majority of the people were woman leaving only a medium sized group of men.

"Why on Earth, did I come here thinking I would find him…" I whispered to myself.

"I don't know. But something else I noticed that you came here alone… let me tell you something. You won't be leaving alone, that's for sure." The woman looked at me with a smirk "I would take ya home myself, but sadly I am stuck here workin'."

I shook my head at her, I had to get out of here. "I-I gotta go."

"Can I get your name? My name is Taye…" she told me.

"Emilia." I responded then I went back into the crowd pushing and shoving my way through. Then I saw a woman staring at me…

"Oh geez," I mumbled quickening my pace. I turned to look back to see if I escaped from being stared at her. Nope, there she was standing glaring at me.

"Hey there," the woman spoke flipping her auburn hair and smoothing out her short strapless leopard dress.

"U-um, hey..." I turned around fully to face her.

"Why so nervous? Never talked to a pretty girl like me hm? Well I never seen such a attractive girl like you before…" the woman blushed, I blushed as well.

"Th-thank you… I guess."

"If you don't mind, I would like to get to know you better…" she said taking my hand. Her soft touch sent a shiver up my spine.

"Wanna come get something to eat with me across the street? My full name is Lucille-Aubrey Eliza Sue, by the way. But most people call me Miss Aubrey or Aubs…"

I was silenced for a moment… I don't have time for this, but yet I feel kinda attracted to her.

"S-sure. My name is Emilia… uh… Emilia Brielle Lynn." I said actually letting her hold my hand.

"Beautiful name!" she said then pulled me out of the club. From the corner of my eye I could see the bartender from earlier smirking at me as she took out the trash.

But whatever happens I cannot let this chick take me home. I don't have time for romance! I have a long lost brother to look for!

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miss Aubrey and I strolled across the parking lot onto the sidewalk, which led to the café next door. Miss Aubrey has done most of the talking, I just listened, barely. I was still thinking of places where I could find my long lost brother…

_Flashback:_

_One day me and my twin brother decided to go collect seashells on the beach and give them to our mom for Mother's Day. The sun warmed face as I stuck my toes into the sand. I loved the cool feeling. _

_"Oh Emi!" my brother said to me in excitement "Look at this one!"_

_"Beautiful!" I clapped my hands. "Put it in my bucket." _

_"But I found it!" he whined._

_"Yeah but your bucket has a crack in it, so put it in mine." I demanded. I was the oldest, by two minutes. So he had to listen right?_

_He gave me a confused look and held his bucket to his face and examined it. "What? No it doesn't…"_

_I walked over to him "Yeah it does right…here!" I quickly pushed him down and took the shell from him then ran off laughing hysterically. _

_"Hey! Give that back, you!" he called after me as he got up and dusted the sand off of him. _

_"You gotta come and get me for it!" I stopped and laughed. He was never going to catch up with me! Turns out I was dead wrong. Since I wasn't paying attention he tackled me down and snatched the shell out of my hand._

_"Ha!" he said holding the shell above him as he laid in the sand next to me._

_"Whatever…" I mumbled and placed my hands on my stomach and stared at the clear blue sky. "I didn't want it anyway." _

_"Emilia," my brother whispered. _

_"Yes?" _

_"D-Do you think Pa will hurt Ma again when he comes to visit next week?" he sat up and gave me a worried look._

_"Of course not." I replied. _

_"Will he hurt me?" _

_I sat up and pulled him in close for a tight hug "I will never let anything hurt you, or Ma."_

_End of Flashback._

"So, what is your favorite place to shop?" Miss Aubrey asked me as we walked. I snapped back into the present from the flashback.

"Favorite place to shop? Uh gee Aubs, I really don't know. I am not really a shopper…" I told her "I didn't even like to go shopping with my mom."

"Oh, well I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall with me and a friend Friday, next week." Miss Aubrey stopped and blushed.

I stopped walking and turned to her. _Didn't we just meet? _I thought.

"Um, sure." I told her. A couple minutes of silence passed by of us just standing there facing each other. I coughed and tried to signal her that we should keep on walking, but she just stood there smiling at me. Creepy…

"Uh dude?" I said. Then she took a couple steps closer to me, too close.

"Okay…" then right when I turned around she grabbed my hand and pulled me in to her and wrapped her hands around my waist. She pulled me in until there was no space left between us. No space at all. She leaned her head down closer and closer. Finally it dawned on me that she was going to kiss me. I tried to pull away but her grip around me was so tight.

"Uh dude?!" I said again.

She stopped leaning in when she get centimeters away from my face.

"Never kissed a girl before?" she asked me.

I blushed and quickly shook my head no. That's when she kissed me.

_Wow it feels… wait hold up! I'm kissing a girl here! _I thought then I used all of my strength to push her off.

"Dude!" I yelled at her.

"What? You enjoyed it, I could tell…" she smirked at me.

I bit my lip "I-I uh… no!" I am a horrible liar.

"Sure…" she laughed a bit. My face turned a light tint of red.

"Well, I actually, you know what… I actually HAVED kissed a girl before! Just not like this! Like I am usually the one that leans in and kisses." That was obviously a lie.. why did I do that?

"Oh really? Prove it," she said. I stood there nervously a couple of minutes. I started to take a step but I quickly took a step back. That evil look she was giving me was scary, and I am never scared.

"I knew it, you're too chicken!" she laughed at me. I am so NOT chicken! So I stomped over to her and looked deeply into her eyes for a second. Then I fiercely wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Well I can't really describe what the kiss was like but I did it out of peer pressure.

"Well then," Miss Aubrey said when I pulled away "that was hot."

I blushed, that was kinda… cool. I guess.

"Mhmm." I looked elsewhere besides into her eyes. I just couldn't stand it…

"Well I was hoping you could come over to my place because I thi-"

"You think I am stupid enough to fall for that? Eww no way!" I took a couple steps back from her.

"Um, no not like that! I don't think you're ready for that," Miss Aubrey shook her head at me. I sighed and turned around to walk back to my apartment.

"Are you looking for someone?" Miss Aubrey yelled after me. I stopped dead in my tracks, how did she know?

I turned and looked at her with a very suspicious expression "Yes, how did you know?"

She shrugged and blushed "I don't know, you just look like something was on your mind."

"I don't think I trust you well enough to tell you…" I took a couple steps back eager to get to my apartment.

"Oh c'mon, I could help you!" she persisted. I shook my head no to her again.

She sighed "Do you have a pen on ya? Oh no wait, I think I have one…" she pulled a pen from her bra. Why do girls do that? Well I shouldn't be talking, I keep my phone in my bra sometimes along with money…

"Hold out your hand." She demanded.

"Why?" I asked her.

"So I can give you my number just in case! Duh…" she gave me an annoyed look.

"Fine, but I am pretty sure I can find who I am looking for, alone." I held out my hand for her. When she was done writing down her number I stared at the blue ink printed on my skin.

"I also hope you call me sometime, so we can hang out." Miss Aubrey told me.

I shook my head at her, she is… something else. "Yeah, sure whatever. Listen it's getting pretty late so, see ya." I turned at started to speed walk home.

"What about-" she started.

"Later!" then I ran home.

Ugh, I cannot let this get in my way of me finding my brother. I won't let it get in the way. But there is something I have to admit…

That Miss Aubrey chick is kinda attractive.

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I busted through the doors to my apartment then locked them behind me. I kicked off my boots and collapsed onto my couch and screamed into the pillow and had a mini temper tantrum.

"I'm good now." I said sitting back up. I just can't believe what a night I had tonight. I smoked after I said I wouldn't, went into a lesbian club, talked to a bartender that said she wanted to take me home with her, met a conceited chick that I never wanted to meet, and kissed her! Well I couldn't help it! She called me chicken, no one calls me chicken! Even if they are joking…

But tonight wasn't the only thing on my mind right now; I am still trying to figure out where my twin brother is! I have searched for a year now and still can't find him! I know he is alive, he has to be. I feel like I am playing the ultimate game of hide and seek or something…

I stared at the ceiling wondering where my brother is and what he is doing right now. I wonder how much he has changed…

_Flash back: _

_I punched the boxing bag taking out all of my anger because my father. He hit my Ma again._

_"Puta!" I whispered striking the punching bag fiercely again. I know I am __kinda young__ to be cursing and boxing. But it is the only thing that calms me down and makes me stronger. I kep on punching the bag harder and harder. Then I punched it so hard that it back fired and pushed me down._

_"Ugh." I said and stood back up. I felt someone watching me from the doorway and I knew exactly who it was._

_"I know you are there, I know your upset… you can come in." I said stretching out my arms. _

_"You know Pa said no more boxing. Why do you keep doing it anyway?! He is gonna hurt you when he finds out!" my brother told me showing himself._

_"You know Pa only said that because he is afraid of me getting stronger than him. Besides, I need to box so I can get tougher so I can defend you and Ma. Its what big sisters or… older siblings do." I told him getting ready to punch the bag again._

_"You are only two minutes older than me! And I can fight too! Even Ma said I could!" my brother exclaimed._

_"Sure…" I rolled my eyes and hit the bag._

_"I'm serious Em!" he grabbed the bag and stopped it from swinging._

_"Fine then, show me. Punch the bag, as hard as you can!" I told him smiling deviously. I bet he can't even make that bag move an inch! _

_"Stand back!" he said getting ready to strike. I took a couple steps back, not like I needed too. Then he stroke sending the bag flying pass my face. My eyes widen in amazement. _

_"U-uh! Not even I can do that?! Since when did YOU get so strong?" _

_"I practice almost every time you have to stay after school because you got detention …" he looked down at his feet out of breath. "Woo… that was hard" I heard him mumble._

_"So you come here, whenever I have detention after school? You know you aren't supposed to touch ANYTHING in here! Especially my punching bag and collection of stuffed animals! Yeah that's right! I saw one out of place!" I took a step towards him. He gulped and took a step back. "But since you are probably, maybe, slightly, stronger than me. I guess its fine." I smiled. _

_He sighed in relief "Wanna go get ice cream?!" he asked me._

_"Sure thing! Race you there!" and I took off. _

_End of Flash back._

I shot up on my couch. I bet he is there! I got up put on my black boots and threw on my black hoodie. I tied my hair up and put a bobby pin in then ran outside and down the stairs. I stopped at the street and looked both ways trying to remember where it was.

I sprinted down the sidewalk and turned into a dark alleyway. I looked up at the building besides me and smiled.

"Please be here!" I whispered and hoped.

I climbed up on top of the dumpster and picked the lock to the window with the bobby pin I had. Once I opened the window I pulled myself up and moved my feet along the brick wall to climb in. I jumped in making the old floor creak under me.

"Hellooooo?" I said and my voice echoed back "Anyone here?" I stuck my hands in my pocket and walked around. Everything was exactly the way me and my brother left it! I examined the dusty shelves that had my collection of stuffed animals, shells that I stole from my brother, and baseball cards that I have also stole from my brother. I smiled and picked one of the shells up.

"Emilia?" a voice called me. I nearly dropped the shell in my hand. I turned around and my eyes widened. What was he doing here?

"What the hell? Bodie! What are you doing here? You gave me a heart attack dude!" I put the shell back on the shelf where it was.

"Sorry bro. I saw you climb up in here from across the street. Just wanted to see what's up and why you came in here. I mean like-"

"It's where me and my brother used to hang…" I told him

"You have a brother?" his eyes widened at me.

"Twin brother." I corrected him.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I am your best friend!" Bodie said.

"Well, I am kinda looking for him and I was going to introduce you to him when I found him. We are playing a game called uh, ultimate hide and seek now so uh…" I scratched the back of my head and let my hair down.

"Wow, so uh all of this stuff is yours?" he looked and started touching everything in sight.

"Yeah and stop touching! I want to keep everything the way it was when I show my brother!" I flicked him on the back of his forehead.

"Oh I am so sorry!" he said to me nervously and put the stuff back "Um, does your brother have a name?"

"He has a beautiful name. His name is Angel."

"Angel huh? That's nice. He sounds like a… womanizer or something. Is he?" Bodie asked me.

"I don't know… I never thought of that. The last time I saw him was, well, maybe about 2 years ago." I told him.

"Why so long?" he asked me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I took a couple steps back towards the window.

"C'mon Emi, you can tell me anything. You know that." He took a step towards me.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled at him then slid out of the window onto the dumpster, jumped off then ran home.

It hurts to much thinking about it.

**Fin.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I ran home through the dark night. Once I arrived I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it. I slid down my door until I was sitting on the ground and I rested against it.

"Ugh." I said aloud. Why did I ever tell Bodie? Now he is just gonna bother me until he I tell him… which I won't. I mean I could tell him, but I just can't stand remembering the horrid memory and reciting the story. But I could tell Bodie one day, just not now, today, or for a very long time. But my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is this? Bodie?" I whispered as I stood up and opened the door.

"Hey."

What the hell? How did Miss Aubrey get here?!

"What in the world… why are YOU here?! How did you get here?!" I yelled at her.

"I saw you running home and you looked like something was seriously wrong so I followed you-"

"You FOLLOWED me home?! Get the hell out of here!" I pushed her. This is not cool seriously, she is a psycho, a stalker!

"Listen, I followed you home because I just wanted to see-"

"You don't need to see anything!" I raged at her "Get the fuck out of here seriously!"

"You know what fine. I was going to tell you where I thought your brother Angel was but forget it!" then she turned to leave.

How the hell did she know my brother's name?

"Wh-what? You think you know where my brother is where?!" I grabbed her wrist.

"Why would I tell you after you yelled and cursed at me? I was just trying to be nice." She gave me a dirty look and pulled her hand away and started to leave but I stopped her by running in front of her before she could go down the steps.

"C'mon please?" I begged her.

She thought for a moment then sighed "Fine."

I smiled at her and waited for her to tell me how she knew my brother's name but she just stood there.

"Are you going too-"

"Are you going to invite me inside? I mean it's a pretty long story and I don't want to stand outside in the cold." The redhead said cutting me off. I blushed in embarrassment and dragged her inside then threw her on the couch.

"Now tell me." I said.

She straightened up a little bit "Well…"

_-Flashback-_

_Miss Aubrey's POV_

_I walked across the pumped up club over to the bar._

_I could sure use a drink. _

_I was so stressed and tired. Work has really been beating me up lately. And I still can't believe my daddy made me get a job, and my mom actually supported it. Really? We're rich, I don't need to get a job. But they said that since I am about to go live on my own I have to be more "responsible". Why can't they just do it for me?_

_I ordered a margarita and as I waited for the bartender to bring it to me I felt a light cold hand softly brushing against on my shoulder. I whipped around to see a handsome Latino man behind me._

_"Uh, may I help you? Why were you touching me?" I asked the stranger giving him a look._

_"Sorry chica, but you really caught my attention." He replied._

_"Oh did I now?" _

_"Si." He nodded "And I was just wondering if I could buy you a couple drinks." _

_"Back off, I'm not interested." I said kicking him away a little. _

_"Fine but before you go have you seen this young lady?" the Latino asked me taking a picture from his pocket and showing it to me. It was a girl, it looked like his older sister or something. _

_"Um, no, sorry. Never seen her before in my entire life." I shook my head._

_"Oh… well if you do. Tell her I'm waiting." He said putting the picture back in his pocket._

_"Um…okay?" _

_"Tell her I'm waiting at… the place." He said softly too me then turned to walk away then he turned his head back at me again. "Oh any by the way, my name is Angel." He said finally finishing then walked back off into the crowd._

_-End Of Flashback-_

Emilia's POV

"That's how you know my brother?" I said to the redhead and stared deeply into her eyes.

She gulped, "Yes, and he's waiting at… the place?" she started and sounded confused "I'm assuming you know what that or where that is."

I shook my head "No…" then I started to think. And the deeper I got into my thoughts the deeper I stared into Aubrey's eyes. I didn't quite notice it until I felt a warm soft touch against my lips. I quickly snapped back and the woman was kissing me! She quickly pulled away before I could.

"I'm s-sorry. It-it was s-so tem-tempting." She stuttered then started to get up and leave but I pulled her back down on the couch.

"It's okay, I kinda liked it." I said nervously.

"Really?" she replied.

"Uh… really. Yes." I blushed madly. Then she smiled at me again and leaned in and kissed me again. This time I didn't pull away and she didn't pull away either. She scooted closer to me with our lips still in full contact and then took my arms and wrapped them around her neck. The kiss lasted for about five minutes then when she pulled back to take a breath she stared into my eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

**Fin.**

Sorry for the really, really, late update. Many things have been happening. I tried to write this as fast as I could and update. Which probably wasn't the best idea but I don't really care because it's just a story and not everyone is a perfect writer. And plus I also just write for fun.

Reviews please, tell me what you think of the story so far.

-Warning in the next chapter there is a good chance that there will be sexual content so if you don't like, don't read.-

j


End file.
